


You're Cute

by dudewhatswiththeshorts



Series: You're Cute [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Dean, smol beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewhatswiththeshorts/pseuds/dudewhatswiththeshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas thinks Dean is cute and Dean says Alpha's can't be cute. Cas finds a loophole and they decide to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I POSTED THIS ON TUMBLR FIRST AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND I'VE HAD IT IN MY DRAFTS FOREVER. THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL.

"You're cute."

Dean looked over to his friend from where he was crouched, inspecting a ladybug trudging along through his mother's garden.

"No, I'm not," Dean argues, a frown coming to his face, "I'm an Alpha. Alpha boys can't be cute."

Castiel tilts his head, confusion evident in his features, "You haven't presented yet, Dean," he says, "So you're not an Alpha."

Dean eyes Cas warily before he leaves his crouching position and sits on the ground.

"So I can be cute?" He asks sheepishly, looking at his tiny, chubby hands. He looks over at the ladybug and the reaches over, clapping those very hands over it. He traps it in his tiny fist.

Castiel smiles at Dean. It's a small smile. Very mature for a five year old boy, Mary Winchester liked to say. "Yeah," he says, "You can be cute."

Dean blushes before he takes his free hand—the one not holding the ladybug—and picks a flower. It's small and yellow, growing from the weeds (his momma doesn't like him picking her good flowers), and hands it to Castiel.

"I hope I'm an omega, then," Dean whispers, slowly looking at the dark haired boy in front of him. Castiel takes the flower and smiles real big at Dean. It causes Dean to get butterflies in his stomach, "Then I can be cute forever."

Castiel nods and the two boys giggle, faces red and pink with happiness. 

"Wish for it, then, Dean," Cas tells his friend, "Ladybugs make all your wishes come true."

Dean's eyes open wide, "Yeah?"

Cas nods, "Yeah."

"Well, then I wish we could stay together forever," Dean decides, "And get married."

Cas giggles and then puts his soft, small hand over Dean's unclenching the boy's fist. The ladybug crawls about Dean's skin, tickling his palm, before it flies away. 

"Bye bye!" The two friends call to it as it leaves.

"Now your wish will come true Dean," Cas tells his friend with a very serious face, "So we gotta get married now before you turn into an Alpha."

Dean nods his agreement, "Yeah. I'll be your omega, okay? Until I present."

"Okay." Cas and Dean pinky promise.

"I gotta get you a ring so we can be married. And we gotta kiss." Cas informs Dean. Dean gasps at the information, blushing hard.

"We gotta kiss?"

"Mm-hmm," Cas is already looking for things for their wedding, it appears, so Dean tells his friend he'll be right back before he runs inside and tells his momma to make them pies and sandwiches (without the crust) and sweet tea because him and Cas are getting married. 

Mary smiles and agrees to make them some sandwiches and sweet tea, slyly avoiding baking a whole pie for two little kids. Dean doesn't seem to notice, because he's running back outside to tell Cas that his mom is making some lunch for their wedding.

"I have a ring," Cas tells Dean, and he shows him a little loop made of little white flowers woven together from the weeds. Dean marvels at the small piece of jewelry and holds his hand out. Cas drops the jewelry in Dean's hand, and the boy slides it on over his pudgy first finger.

Cas smiles real wide and Dean smiles back.

"Now we gotta kiss?" Dean asks, fidgeting with his hands. Cas nods, "Yeah. Only for a second, though, okay?"

"Okay."

They kiss and Dean wipes his lips afterwords. "I don't like kissing," he says, "But I'm your Omega so I think I will kiss you even though I don't like it."

Cas nods but frowns, "I don't like kissing either, so let's not do it again, 'Kay?"

The two boys share secret smiles and spend the rest of the day eating sandwiches and drinking sweet tea and hunting for more wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: dudewhatswiththeshorts.tumblr.com


End file.
